The One and Only
by Black Twisted Soul
Summary: Sorry for the long wait. Chapter 5 now up. A new girl at Camp Green Lake with a terrible past. What will happen when the boys find out. Sucky summery. Much better story. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

****

The One and Only

Chapter 1:Arrival

Made by: Black Twisted Soul

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kayla Fuller. Please Rise!" the judge called my name but I wasn't paying attention when he said to rise. I jumped up when he called me again more forcefully.

"You stole your father's car and then drove it into your house." he kept eyeing me.

"Yup." I didn't care what he did to me… as long as I was away from him.

"I could send you to jail and not lose any sleep over it or I could send you to Camp Green Lake. What will it be? Camp or jail?"

"Camp I guess." camp sucks but it's better than jail.

"20 months at Camp Green Lake!" he pounded his gavel.

Great. 20 months at a friggin' camp! I was on my way to camp, sweating like a pig on the hot bus. The metal around my wrists weren't helping. I decided to turn in the seat so I was lying down in the seat, my feet in the seat across from me. Once the bus hit a bump, I flew out of the seat, landing hard back on the seat. Curses flowed out of my mouth. Looking out the window I saw a bunch of boys in orange jumpsuits and deep holes.

"This is gonna be the worse camp I've ever been to." I sighed.

Once the bus stopped and I stepped out, I heard a bunch of comments calling me hot and all that. Rolling my eyes, I continued to walk to a cabin with a bug-eyed man with funky sideburns. I sat in the chair across from the sideburn freak. He handed the guard a cold coke and started talking to me. What he said to me, I'll never know. He than took me to another cabin, with another speech or something. He gave me an orange jumpsuit telling me to put it on. I dropped my book bag and stood akimbo.

"I ain't changing in front of you!"

He growled at me but I growled right back .He finally turned around, like the other boy, and I changed out of my long sleeve black shirt and jeans. As soon as I was done another person walked in. He was short, wore his socks all the way up, and wore a lot of sunblock on his nose.

"Kayla Fuller. I know you may have done so bad thing in the past but that doesn't make you a bad person. I respect you Kayla." Like I'm suppose to believe that.

"Set her up." the sideburn man said.

The short guy told me where all the places where. He said his name was Dr. Pendanski or something with a p. As he was showing me my tent he told me it stood for Diligence.

"Dr. Pendanski… who was the other man?" I asked smiling.

"He didn't tell you. Well he's Mr. Sir." Ha ha ha what a stupid name.

"How original." I stated.

"Yo Mom! Who's the girl?" Some big glasses kid came up to us. Along with a kid chewing a toothpick, and a big guy.

"Kayla Fuller I'd like you to meet three of your tent mates. Rex, Alan, and Theodore." Dr. Pendanski chirped.

"The names not Rex, it's X-Ray. And that's Squid and Armpit." X-Ray pointed.

"Great names. Very unique." once again I rolled my eyes.

Once again I zoned out when Dr. Pendanski started to talk to the three boys.

"Kayla, Squid (I didn't want to make armpit the mentor) will be your mentor." Dr. Pendanski told you.

"Whooped doo." I was sarcastic.

We all walked back to D-tent. Squid showed me my cot. I jumped on the cot since there wasn't anything to do.

"Is this place always so boring?"

"Yup." Came Armpit's reply.

After I had met everyone in D-tent it was time for dinner. A lot of beans, with bread and banana pudding. Sounds do great don't it. I sat next to ZigZag and Magnet. X-Ray was about to grab my bread when I stabbed him with my fork. I'd only eat the bread… nothing else.

"Touch that and you will get hurt." I glared.

X-Ray moved his hand but was mad. I smirked and ate the bread.

"Oh my god! Look who's here!" a familiar voice said.

I turned to see my best friend Jason. He had brown hair and eyes. Like the rest of camp, he wore an orange jumpsuit. But with his skull cap.

"Jason! You were sent here!" I jumped and ran up to him.

"Yup! I set a garbage can on fire, which spread, and burned half a field." he grinned. That really didn't surprise me. He turned serious and asked "Does he still do it?"

I knew what he meant and looked down nodding. "I knew I should have killed him." Jason mumbled.

"That's why I drove the car through the house." I looked back up. Black and sea green hair blocked my blue eyes. He told me not to worry.

I walked back to the table and didn't say anything.

"Do you know him?" Caveman asked.

"He's a good friend of mine. He treats me like his little sister, and will protect me from…" I trailed off they didn't need to know about my past "I'm going back to the tent."

I didn't want to stay anymore. My back was beginning to hurt from earlier in the week. And I have to get up early to dig the stinkin' holes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How'd ya like it please tell me but don't be mean.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

****

The One and Only

Chapter 2: First day

Black Twisted Soul

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to music playing loudly. I sat up in bed, yawning. Damn it! The sun isn't even up yet! Well since I'm up I'll change into the bight jumpsuit. I put on a black shirt underneath the jumpsuit. Even in the dark I could see the knife marks that covered my arms. I was glad I only had dark long sleeve shirts with me.

I got in line and got my shovel and my tortilla covered in honey. The tortilla wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. A hand grabbed my shoulder. Making me hit the person right between the ribs with the handle of the shovel. The hand let go and I recognized the _oof _sound.

"Sorry Jason. At least I didn't hit you a little farther south." I said spinning around to see Jason holding his ribs, doubled over.

"I'm glad you didn't hit _down stairs_." He managed to stand straight again "What tent are you in?"

That was kind of a random question. "D for dumbass. You?"

"E and I don't know what it stands for."

"Figures."

Jason chuckled as we headed to the places were gonna dig. I got to dig next to Zero, Magnet, and Squid. I managed to get a quarter, or half, of my hole done before lunch. I suck at math. Fractions at least. I took some crackers from Dr. Pendanski and a sandwich. Everyone was surprised that I had hardly touched my water the whole time. I finished my hole seconds after Zero finished his. I didn't feel like leaving so I sat on the edge of Magnet's hole.

"You're done already?" Magnet asked surprised.

"It's no that hard to dig a hole." came my reply.

I started to sing the first song that popped into my mind.

__

'I must have dreamed a thousand dreams,

Been hunted by a million screams,

But I can hear the marching feet,

They're moving into the street,

Now did you read the news today,

They say the danger's gone away,

But I can see the fire's still alight,

There burning into the night,

There's too many men,

Too many people,

Making to many problems,

And there's not much love to go 'round,

Can't you see,

This is the land of confusion.'

"You've got a good voice." Squid told me.

"Thanks." I smiled. " I'm heading back."

Squid and ZigZag finished while I was singing, so we walked back together. After the short cold shower, I headed back to the tent. I saw Zero just laying on his bed doing nothing.

"Why are you just laying there?" I asked him, but got no answer.

I walked to my back pack and pulled out an ice cold Coke. It amazed me that it was still cold. I tossed it to him. It landed on his chest. He looked at me funny.

"Dude, I didn't do anything to it."

"How'd you get it?" he finally spoke.

"I brought a 24 pack. Good thing they didn't check it." I smiled at him.

Zero chugged down the Coke pretty fast.

"Want to head to the rec room?" I asked.

"Sure." he smiled.

I started to leave the tent when he stopped me. "Kayla… what were you trying to say at dinner last night. About your friend Jason protecting you from someone."

I was hoping that nobody would say anything about it. "If I told you would you promise not to tell anyone?"

Zero nodded.

I removed the top half of the jumpsuit, tying the arms around my waist. I rolled up my sleeves, revealing the knife marks. Zero's eyes widened. A huge cut went all the way down my arm.

"My father does this to me everyday, for stupid reasons. Sometimes I run away from him and hide at Jason's house for a weeks." The truth was out.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did ya like it. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPIONS. I WON"T GET MAD.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

****

The One and Only

Chapter 3: Friends

Black Twisted Soul

Disclaimer: Don't own Holes or Mudvayne.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero was speechless.

"That's not it." I told him. I lifted my shirt revealing **_only _**my back, he saw more marks. Like the stab wounds, burn marks, and huge bruises I received earlier that week.

"That's horrible." he mumbled.

He could see some of the cuts and stab wounds were bleeding slightly.

"I'm used to it." I dropped my shirt back down.

"You just let him do it!" I'm guessing he was shocked.

"Not much I can do." I raised my voice a little I left the tent before he could say anything else.

I felt guilty for raising my voice at him, so I went back to apologize. "I'm sorry Zero. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It alright Kayla." he smiled. How come I don't have a nickname yet? "And don't worry. I won't tell anyone your secret."

"Thanks Zero. You are truly a friend." Great a sappy moment.

"Let's head to the Rec room."

On the way to the Rec room I started singing again. In case you haven't found out yet, I LOVE to sing. This time my favorite Mudvayne song.

__

'What have I done?

Where have I come from?

When I burnt the backs with the sun through a glass did I

seal the loss that's become me?

Feeling undone

What have I become?

When I turned my back on you I turned my back on myself

And became this machine

Thoughtlessness, Selflessness, Hopelessness, Arrogant

I feel it on the inside

Twisting and contorting

Memory has shaped me once again

Still feel you one the inside

Biting through and stinging

Will I ever forget to remember?'

A smile formed on Zero's face. I think he likes the way I sing too. I think I suck at singing. But if people like my singing and I don't care if I look like an idiot acting like myself, than why not. When we reached the Rec room, it was full of orange. Now I know why I hate orange. The rest of D-tent were playing pool. ZigZag, Caveman, and X-Ray VS everyone else. I don't know who was winning but Zero and me went over to watch. They suck really bad. My grandpa could play better and he's blind!

Later that night Mom made us sit in a circle for counseling. I don't think I'm _that_ insane. He went around the circle asking the boys some dumb questions. Then it was my turn.

"Kayla… Why don't you tell us what you like to do for fun?" Thank god he asked that question.

"Hurt people, make threats, draw, sing, think of ways to hurt people, um… hurt people, and not sit down for counseling with you. Cause I don't think I'm that crazy. Maybe I should be the counselor to help with your mental problems. " I had to tell them that. I didn't want to be around Mom. Too damn perky.

The boys laughed when I told Mom he had mental problems.

"Well that's… nice." He wasn't expecting my answer.

"Isn't it?" My smartass mouth will get me into trouble someday.

He finally left and it was time for bed. At least I don't have to listen to him for the night. Or what's left of it. Once I was sure Mom was far away I popped open a cold Coke. Maybe I should have waited till everyone was sleeping. Oh well. I fell asleep shortly after finishing my Coke.

_MMMMMMMMMMMM_

At lunch the next day I walked up to Zero after I got my lunch.

"You want my crackers?" I asked him. They weren't very good.

He just shook his head no. I just shrugged and started digging again.

"Hey Kayla! Do you really like to hurt people?" I heard Armpit ask.

Why so random? "Yes, and only if they piss me off."

"She's saying don't get on her nerves!" Squid told him.

I saw a shadow appear over me as I was digging. Zero. I could tell from the length of his shadow. Kinda sad.

"Why were you crying last night?" he whispered.

What was he talking about? He must of heard me talking when I had the night mare last night.

"I'll tell you later."

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter done. Was it good?


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare and a crazy bet

****

The One and Only

Chapter 4: Nightmare and a crazy bet

Black Twisted Soul

Disclaimer: don't own so can't sue! Ha!

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Was it because of your father?" Zero didn't leave.

"Yes… and no." I continued to dig.

He sat down on the edge of my hole, like I did to Magnet's hole the first day. He was waiting for an explanation.

"Last night… I dreamt about my mother's death. My mind replayed everything. How she died, who killed her, all the blood shed, and the look on his face." I stopped digging thinking about it.

__

LLLLLL(Past- 11 years earlier)LLLLLL

I sat on my bedroom floor (she's 6 right now… 17 in the present.) playing with my dolls. Mom and dad were down stairs fighting. Glass shattering, things dropping, slapping and punches. Tears trickled down my face from all the commotion. I walked to my bed, grabbing my stuffed puppy, and walked to the edge of the staircase.

As I stared at the kitchen below, mom and dad were still fighting, going from room to room. When mom had her back turned in the kitchen, I saw dad reach into the knife drawer. He pulled out a butcher knife, swinging at mom, slicing her back into ten deep wounds. Her scream made me run back into my room.

My heart shattered into a million pieces. How could my father hurt my mother? The man she trusted and cared for? Footsteps hurried up the stairs. My mom entered the room slamming and locking the door behind her. She grabbed my hand and put me in the closet.

"Stay here. Don't come out until it's safe. You got it?" Mom told me.

I slowly nodded my head, shaking from fright. She shut the door, keeping out all the light. All except for the light through the key hole. I looked out the key hole, just as my dad kicked open the door, then killing my mom. She looked at the closet door, smiling, as she hit the floor. Dead.

I wanted to cry out but not let dad find me. He started to tear the room apart, looking for me. I backed up in the small closet, as he looked in my direction. He took the butcher knife and started stabbing the door. I screamed as he opened my hiding place. As he reached for me, I bit his hand. He dropped the knife, to cradle his hand. I sat next to my mother's limp form. I picked up her hand. It was freezing cold. Blood covered her back and neck. Something hit the back of my head hard, knocking me out.

The next day I woke up in the hospital. The police were out talking to my dad. He told them some burglar broke into our house and killed his wife. When they asked me if I saw the person, I looked at dad. He gave me a death glare and mouthed 'If you talk your next.' I lied to the police saying I didn't see the person. When I got home, I got the beating of my life. He didn't care that I was only six.

__

LLLLLLL(Present)LLLLLLL

Some tears burred my vision as I remembered the night.

"I'm sorry Kayla." Zero's voice made me smile.

I didn't feel like finishing my hole. So I left it at four feet. I decided to annoy Caveman.

"Why are you such a slow digger?" I couldn't help but ask. He was always the last one done! It was annoying me!

Caveman jumped from the surprise. He never answered my question. I got bored of waiting so I went back to camp, took a shower, changed jumpsuit, and headed back to D-tent. I pulled out a book and read from where I left off. It was my third day reading it and out of 214 pages I was on page 176. Not bad for me. Usually it takes me years to read books with 180 pages.

The book was finished in half an hour. As I put my book back, Magnet and ZigZag walked in.

"Hey Kayla. You want to play pool?" Magnet asked.

No way was I gonna miss an opportunity to whip some boys asses at pool. "Hell yeah!"

I was on Magnet, Squid, and Zero's team. We were against ZigZag, X-Ray, Armpit, and Caveman.

"What do you say we make this game interesting?" an evil glint was in my eye.

"What do you mean?" X-Ray eyed me suspiciously.

"If my team wins, you four have to run around tonight only in your underwear yelling 'I'm a pretty pony'. And if your team wins, we'll get some yellow spotted lizzards and hold them for ten minutes."

"You can be serious!" Magnet yelled.

"Dead serious." I smirked. "Deal?"

"Deal." X-Ray was so full of himself.

__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you guys think of "Spitfire" as a nickname for Kayla? What should her nickname be?


	5. Chapter 5: Winner of the bet

**The One and Only**

**Chapter 5: Winner of the bet**

**Black Twisted Soul**

**Disclaimer: don't own so no yelling!**

**Sorry for the long wait.**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

My team had to hit in the stripe balls and X-Ray's got the solids. We were gonna win easily. Most of the stripes were near pockets. Hit them at the right angle, to the right direction, and with the right amount of strength, and you've got the ball, or balls, into a pocket. That's basically how we won the game. X-Ray's team had 5 balls left. Not much of a challenge.

"You know the deal X-Ray." I put down my pool stick and stood in front of him.

"The deal's off." X-Ray said.

"You can't go back on your word. Especially if you gave them to me. 'Cause if you do, I'll hurt you until you keep them and do what you promised." I was smiling evilly. "And you don't want me to hurt you again. Do you X-Ray?"

"Alright." he sighed "We'll run around later tonight."

"Good boy!" I patted his head, but he swatted my hand away.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled.

"Mood swinger." I mumbled walking out.

I noticed Jason heading to the Rec room. He must've just woken up. Since he was yawning so much. Another idea popped into my twisted little head. A way to make the four boys even more embarrassed.

"Hey Jason! Come here!" I called him over.

"What is it Kayla?"

"I need you to get something for me." I filled him in on the bet at pool and my new idea since they lost.

"You're so evil! That's why I hang out with you. And I'll get what you want."

"Thanks!" I ran off to my tent.

This was gonna be a fun night. After dinner was done, I met up with Jason outside of the Rec room. He gave me a paper bag rolled up so no one could see what was inside.

"It's all in there." he couldn't wait to see what was in store for X-Ray, Armpit, Caveman, and Zigzag. "When is this gonna happen anyway?"

"You'll know when they start screaming." I thanked him again and snuck back to D-tent.

"You guys should start getting ready." I smiled.

X-Ray, Armpit, Caveman, and Zigzag stripped down to their underwear. That answered my question. Boxers or briefs. X-Ray was the only one wearing briefs.

"Don't forget to put these on." I tossed Caveman the bag.

"What's this?" Caveman asked opening the bag.

Armpit, ZigZag, and X-Ray peeked in when they saw it, their jaws dropped.

"This was not part of the deal!" Caveman was still looking in the bag.

"Actually it was. See I said you'll be running around in **underwear**. And those are part of underwear. " I was still smiling "You want me to… per sway you to put them on?"

"NO!" the four boys yelled in unison.

"Good choice."

Caveman dumped the bag on his bed.

Squid, Zero, and Magnet walked over to see what was inside the bag. They busted out laughing.

"This is gonna be great!" Magnet said in between laughs.

The three boys made a crowd. Once they moved, I could see X-Ray, ZigZag, Caveman, and Armpit for the first time in their underwear. I tried to hold in my laugh but the sight was just too funny. They were all wearing their boxers, or briefs in X-Ray's case, and either pink or blue bras! This was to great to be true! So I thought the time was a '_Photo Opportunity'_. This picture was gonna make a prefect Christmas card.

"Time to run boys." a wicked smile placed on my face.

The losers exited the tent. They took a deep breath before screaming "I'm a pretty pony! I'm a pretty pony!"

All the boys from the other tents came out. Once they saw the four idiots, they couldn't stop laughing. Kind of like I had done earlier.

"Where'd you get the bras from?' Squid asked me.

"My friend stole them from the Warden this after noon."

"You're a genius Spitfire!" Magnet told me. The guys gave me the nickname 'Spitfire' last night. Why I don't know.

"I know Magnet."

Mom and Mr. Sir came out, mighty pissed.

"What do you boys think you're doing!" Mr. Sir yelled.

"Where did you get _those _from!" this time it was Mom.

I guess I got some explaining to do. Not some, A LOT.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

What did ya think about this chapter? Please review!


End file.
